Naruto  You're a girl?
by yakunantenshi
Summary: We all naruto had a difficult childhood but what if he was hiding something behind that mask of this what if he wasn't a he , what if he was a female?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto " you're a girl ?! " 

"Naruto was walking through the village to his secret training grounds , when he saw Sakura walking up to him . ⌠Hey Naruto, Kakashi wants to see us at the bridge" Sakura said. He looked that her for a few minutes before Sakura got impenitent and dragged Naruto of. When they got there Sasuke was already there trying to look cool and calm as always, just then Kakashi sunshined in.

He looked at his team with a ghost of a smile and he said " team pack up we're going camping". Naruto looked at him like if he had just seen Kisame eating raw fish. Kakashi sensing this looked at him and said " Naruto is something the mater ? "

"hmm yeah about that Kakashi - sensei about that I can't go" .

" and why is that Naruto" Kakashi asked.

" well you see sensei I have to do some thing important for Tsunade baa-chan"

" yeah right Naruto , your just afraid of the wild not like my Sasuke - kun , right Sasuke - kun" .

"hn" was all sasuke said. Kakashi turn back to look at his two remaining students before he said ⌠ well team see you here tomorrow at 10:00am and make sure Naruto is with you" and with that he was gong with a poof of smoke. After a few minutes past by Sakura turns to Sasuke and asked ⌠ Sasuke - kun since we don't have to train do you want to go on a date with me" , Sasuke turn to look at her for a few minutes and then said " no" and with that he turned and walked way. After a few seconds Sakura also turn and started walking back home

... Hope you like this story so far┘┘ this is my first time doing this and with the help of my sister as the editor we want to know what u think of this story so if you would review it would make us happy .


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto you're a girl? 

Chapter 2

"..."- talk out loud

'...'- thoughts

...Last time...

"hi sasuke-kun since were all alone, want to go on date" asked sakura

"no"said sasuke and then he left. After a few minutes she also left. ...

--Mean while back with Naruto --

"What's with Uchihas and their so cool and calm manners, grrrrr it makes me so mad" he was so frustrated that he punched a tree so hard it knocked down two other trees with it as it fell, seeing this Naruto quickly fixed this with a technique only an anbu can do. After doing this he started walking again. He makes me so mad, just because he's an uchiha he thinks he's so cool, that he can get what ever they wants. Please, and what's with his hair it looks like a chickens butt. After he was back to normal he went to see his ba-chan.

As he was walking towards the hokage's tower he started think of how he was going to get out of going on the camping trip. After a few ideas popped-up but they weren't any good so he decided to stop thinking about it for now. As he neared the tower he started jumping on roof top after roof top till he was next to the hokage's window. Once there he knocked on the window and after a few minutes the hokage-sama opened the window.

Once Naruto was inside she asked "what is it brat, I've got a headache." Tsunade ba-chan you have to get me out of going on that stupid camping trip Kakashi-sensei wants us to go on!" said Naruto (because Tsunade is a little drunk still she didn't realize that Naruto's secret would be found out if he went on the trip)

"Ba-chan are you drunk again!?" yelled Naruto, "no" was her response. "Tsunade ba-chan I need you to listen to me, remember what happens to me every five years?" he asked."Yeah..." was her response. "Are you sure?" He asked again and waited a few minutes for her answer, "...oh good, Naruto I'm so sorry I almost"

"Its ok ba-chan."

(In his thoughts)

"yes she's back".

"ok let's see how we can get you out of that trip, Naruto are you listing?"

Naruto was so into his thoughts that he wasn't listening to Tsunade-sama that is until she threw a book at his head. Naruto felt the book hit his head and he was snapped out of his thoughts to see Tsunade about to throw other book at him. Seeing that she got his attention Tsunade went back to talking." As I was saying Naruto, your going to go to your house until it gets dark out, as soon as that happens head to your family's estate and wait there till I get there, is that understood?"

"Yes ba-chan." said Naruto.

"Good, go then." As Naruto was about to leave she called "wait Naruto be careful and don't worry I'll talk to Kakashi, ok?" when she saw him nod his head she said "ok then go" and with at he left. After naruto left Tsunade went back to her did to do some thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto you're a girl 

Chapter 3 - at the bridge (next day)

At the crack of dawn the fist to arrive as always was the one and only Uchiha Sasuke, a few minutes later sakura came.

Ohayo sasuke-kun sakura said, "Ano" was all you heard him say.

Soon it became quiet again. They waited and waited for the rest of their team, soon the sun was high up in the sky and Kakashi nor Naruto had shown up yet.

"Ano...sasuke-kun, do you think we should go looking for Kakashi-sensei and Naruto-no baka?" asked sakura, just as sasuke was about to answer in popped Kakashi.

"Oi sorry, I got lost on the path of life" said Kakashi.

"Liar." said Sakura.

"Where's Naruto?" Kakashi asked after he looked around to see if everyone was ready to go.

"We don't know sensei we've been here for three hours waiting for both of you to show up" answered Sakura.

"Ok then we'll wait for him for just a few more minutes then we'll go looking for him" said Kakashi

He's probably hiding that baka was what sasuke was thinking. "Whatever" said Sasuke.

"Ok then we'll wait" said a happy eyed Kakashi

After that they waited for ten more minutes. Sakura was getting inpatient and sasuke was just steering into space. Kakashi was leaning on the railing reading his orange little book. They were all so into their own little world that ten minutes turned into an hour and still no sign of Naruto.  
Kakashi looked up from this book to see that ten minutes had passed an hour ago. Putting away his beloved book he cleared this throat to get everyone's attention. He waited to see if they heard him but he saw that they did so he was about to do it again when he was they look up, so he started to speak.

Sasuke and sakura both looked up to see Kakashi was about to say so the snapped out of their own little world to pay attention to their sensei.

"Ok team, since Naruto has yet o show up and ten minutes passed an hour ago lets go look for him" said Kakashi.  
With that they went to Naruto's house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx with Tsunade xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Iruka can you go find Kakashi and tell him that I need to speak with him? And also tell him to bring sasuke and sakura with him."

"Hai Hokage-sama." said Iruka. With that he left the Hokage's office.

"Ano I wonder what Kakashi will say when I tell him that Naruto won't be going on the camping trip with them" thought Tsunade.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx back with team seven xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

They where walking through the village when they saw Iruka coming up to them.

"Kakashi, Hokage-sama wants to see you in her office and she said to bring sasuke and sakura with you" said Iruka.

"Hai" said Kakashi

"ano Iruka-sensei do u know why Tsunade-sama wants us to come with Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura

"and what about the dobe?" said Sasuke, "yeah, why can't Naruto no baka come?" asked Sakura

"Iie Sakura, I don't know. You'll have to ask the hokage that" said Iruka

Ok team let us go see what the Hokage wants from us. And with that they went to the hokage's office.

back with Naruto

Naruto just arrived at his family's estate before the crack of dawn to see utsukushi ( beautiful ) white marble castle surrounded by gigantic black gates covered in vines . The castle was at least fifteen acres wide. In the front of the castle was a garden filled with purple and white Yuris. The castle its self was five stories high. If you walked around to the side you would see a river that runs along the garden into the woods where his family's private training grounds where located. Naruto opened the gates and walked up to the castle the pushed the brown oak double doors and walked in side. Once inside you could see a hall with verses pictures of his clan hanging on the walls that where painted a rich white and gold color. To the left of there is an entrance to go into the living room where it was also painted in a rich gold color with the boarder having a tint of red.

In the living room there was a fire place in the center wall, on top of the fire place there was a portrait of this mother and father holding him. On the right side there was a book case filled with children's books and movies. In front of the fire place was a small table that was under a white rug. In front of the table was a tanned color couch and two to the either side of the table also. In the corner was a television. To the right there was a sliding door and when you open the door you walk into the dining room.

The dining room was decorated with white and red curtness, the walls where painted a richly red color. In the center was a table fit for a king. The table was made of the fines oak wood you could fine. To the side was the entrance to the kitchen. The kitchen was painted a sunset color .The floor was made of marble and the cabinets were made of the finest maple tree wood. There was a small table to the side where there was also a glass door to go outside to the back where there you could see a trail leading into the woods to the training grounds.

Back to the hall in the center was the stair case to go up stairs.  
The stair case was wide and went in a spiral all the way to the top floor. On the second floor was where the guest rooms were located. The third floor was where the studies with was also the liberty was located. The fourth was where the hot springs for the men and women where located. And finally the fifth floor was where the whole family's rooms were located. After she got off the stairs on the top floor she when to the far back to where three master bedrooms were. There were five doors on each side of the hallway. Naruto's was the last on the right side and across from her parent's room.

Once she opened her door the first thing you saw was that her room was big.  
Her room was painted a richly midnight blue with blood red Yuris on the boarders. Her bed was a king size, it was covered with black silk covers and on the top of the covers was a picture of kyuubi no kitsume and its nine tails.  
She had two doors on the left side of her room, both were walk in closets. Then there was a door on the right side, it was her private hot spring.

After she checked if all her clothes were there, she put away her cloak and when that was done she started cleaning the castle starting with her room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx back with team seven xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team seven had just arrived at the Hokage's office and where about to knock on the door when they saw the door opening and out walked one of the shinobi.

Tsunade saw that Kakashi and his team (minus one) had just arrived and so she told them to come in. after they came in and closed the door she told them to sit.

"Hokage-sama, you wanted to see us" said Kakashi

"hai, Naruto is doing something important for me and will not be able to go on the camping trip" said lady Tsunade.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto, you're a girl? 

Chapter 4 - Naruto Estate

After Naruto finished cleaning, he went back up to his room. Once in his room Naruto went to go to his private bath, but when he was about to open the door he got dizzy and passed out and collapsed onto his bed. While Naruto was passed out his body started to glow an orange-red color .What was once a boy now is a girl, after her body stopped glowing ( I will be using she now that Naruto has turned back into a girl.. Also her name is Nina ) she goes into a flash back dream.

xxxxxxxxxxx At the Hokage's office xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"alright, Hokage-sama, then we will be going on our trip tomorrow for it is to late now." said Kakashi

"that is fine." said Tsunade

After that Kakashi and his team left the hokage"s office. As they were walking down the streets of Konoha they stopped at the bridge.

"Alright team you have a free day today so go and relaxes but be here tomorrow at seven sharp." said Kakashi

"hai." said both Sakura and Sasuke. And with that each went there own separate ways, each thinking about what it is that Naruto had to that was so important.

Back with Nina (remember that"s Naruto"s girl name)

xxxxxxxxx Nina's dream / flash back xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nina is hiding behind a tree while she watches her parents being torched and killed by Orochimaru. She watched as Orochimaru kept slashing out on her parent to tell him were they were hiding her. She could hear every blood chilling scream that her mother made with every attack. She could see her father trying to desperately help his wife. She could see as her mother looked at her with pleading eyes telling her to run, but she didn't instead she stayed glued to her spot and watched as the vile creature that was Orochimaru deal the killing blow to her parents.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx End of dream xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nina woke up with sweat dripping down her face. She went into her closet and took out a pair of midnight blue cargo pants and a matching top then she went into the hot spring and washed up, after she got out she changed and went to her night stand, when she looked up and into the mirror and for the first time she saw her self as a girl again. Her blond hair was down passed her waist, her flat chest was on longer flat, and her boyish looks were now replaced with girlish looks. Her skin was a natural tan, she still had her whiskers. Her eyes were the clearest of blue colors. She had a prefect body and face that any one would kill for. After she finished brushing her hair she went downstairs and to the kitchen door to the back yard into the woods where the estates training grounds where. There she practices in her girl form to get used to the weight difference. She practiced for about five hours when she felt someone heading her way. In less then a minute she had Jiraiya pinned to the ground.

"you know that your about a week and six hours late right ? " said Nina.

"hai, I know, and I'm sorry but I had some work to do" said a nervous Jiraiya

"yeah right, I bet that you where at some hot spring spying on the women" said Nina, " any way lady Tsunade will be here in about two hours so until then why don't you make your self useful and spare with me."

"alright" said Jiraiya. And with at they started their sparing match.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx with Tsunade xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"why, why , every time I think I'm done that evil paper work comes back, and Shizune wont let me take a brake" cried Tsunade. As she finished her rant Shizune showed up. "Lady Tsunade if you don't quit slacking off you'll never finish all that paper work." said Shizune. Tsunade sighed for the millionth time and then looked out the window. She saw that it was getting dark and that she had about half an hour until she had to go see Naruto. She turned to Shizune and said " Shizune, I want you to stay here and put away the scrolls that are finished. I'll be back in about four hours." and with that she left the tower and headed for Naruto.


	5. Chapter 5

(a/n - sorry i haven't updated til now but i've been bezzy with school and things , but i'll try to at date ever to weeks ... so if u guys have any ideas for my next chapter email them to me ... well on with the story ) 

Naruto -" You're a girl " 

Chapter 5 

Xxxx Last time xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yeah right, I bet that you where at some hot spring spying on the women." said Nina, "Any way lady Tsunade will be here in about two hours so until then why don"t you make your self useful and spar with me."

"alright." said Jiraiya. And with that they started their sparing match.

... Now ...

Both Jiraiya and Nina were landing blow after blow , when all of a sudden Nina sensed Tsunade approaching. She turned to Jiraiya to see that he also sensed it. " I think we should head inside, don't you ? " said Nina. Jiraiya nodded and they headed back inside. Once inside Nina showed Jiraiya to a guest room, so he could freshen up. After that she too went to freshen up. After she was finished she went down stairs and into the kitchen and started to make tea. A few minutes later Jiraiya came down and also headed for the kitchen.

After Nina was done making tea, there was a knock at the door. She went to go open it. When she opened the door, Tsunade greeted her with a bone crushing hug. As soon as Tsunade let her go she stepped to the side and let Tsunade in, as Tsunade walked in to the house she was stunned, the estate was more beautiful then before.

" Ididn't know you could be so neat and tidy." said Tsunade.

" Well, yeah just cause I was in a boy's body doesn't mean I don't know how to tidy up" answered Nina as they talked into the kitchen

" any way would you two like a cup of tea? ", both of them nodded their head.

" ero-senin, how long will it take you until the seal is ready?" asked Nina.

" Well I was thinking that maybe she shouldn't hide any more. Your stronger then you were back then. Why hide any more?" said Jiraiya.

" Jiraiya is right Nina, why hide, it's time to be who you are really are." said Tsunade.

" No! I can't, I'm not ready." said Nina.

" We know that, but you have to try, you can't keep hiding anymore." said Tsunade as she walked up to a crying Nina and embraced her.

" how about this kiddo , why don't you stay as you are now for about two months and after, if you still feel that you can't be in your true form then I'll put the seal back on , is it a deal?" said Jiraiya

Nina looked hesitant for a second before she agreed. After that they sat around the table and ate dinner. After dinner was over they said their good-byes and Nina went to bed. 

(Jiraiya is staying with Nina, so the only one that left was Tsunade ... Jiraiya went to his room)

...with team seven ...

Sasuke and Sakura were waiting for their sensei as all ways, when Sakura had a thought (shocker isn't it? I really don't like Sakura, so sorry for those who do)

" uh, Sasuke what do you think was so important that Naruto had to do for Tsunade that we weren't told?" asked Sakura. 

Sasuke looked at Sakura and then back that the river before he answered her,

" Don't know, but we'll find out some how.'

" Now, now you two don't you think we should get going on the camping trip?" said Kakashi.

" Hai, Kakashi-sensei." answered Sakura, And with that they were off.

... with Nina and Kyuubi ...

" Why did this have to happen to me, Kyuubi? "

" I don't know kit." answered Kyuubi.

" I don't want to do this, Jiraiya is a sick bastard, and he better watch his back because when this is over, I'm going to beat him to a bloody pulp." 

... In the forest with team seven ...

" Ok. Team this is where we will be camping" said Kakashi as he took out his orange little book.

Sasuke and Sakura, both started to setup camp. After they finished setting up camp Sakura went to start a fire and Sasuke went to the river to catch fish. After Sasuke came back the fire was built and ready to go, he handed the fish to Sakura who in return put them on a stick to cook. Meanwhile Kakashi was busy reading his book, when he smelled the fish cooking he shut his book and walked up to them, "Good job you two, now lets eat" he said. They looked that him as if was crazy but did nothing, and so they all ate.

After dinner Kakashi was left to do the cleaning while Sasuke went into the forest to think, and Sakura went to the hot springs.

While Sakura was in the hot springs and Sasuke was out some where in the woods Kakashi was done cleaning and was now seen up in a tree reading his precious book.

...back with Nina and Kyuubi ...

" Now we have to see, and if he's still being a pervert I could always use a work out and I've been dying to kill the hermit for a while." Said a grinning Kyuubi.

" You know some times I think you are just as bad as them , but at least your not a pervert"

" now that wounds me kit" Kyuubi said sarcastically.

" Yeah right, any way, night Kyuubi."

" Night kit, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow so rest well."


	6. Chapter 6

_a/n - so sorry I haven't updated, but with school and looking for collages I haven't had time. And my sister the co - author of this story has been bugging me to update , so on with the story. _

_Naruto - " You're a girl ?" _

_Chapter 6 _

_Xxxxx Last time xxxxxxxxxxx _

_...back with Nina and Kyuubi ... _

_" Now we have to see, and if he's still being a pervert I could always use a work out and I've been dying to kill the hermit for a while." Said a grinning Kyuubi. _

_" You know some times I think you are just as bad as them , but at least your not a pervert"_

_" now that wounds me kit" Kyuubi said sarcastically._

_" Yeah right, any way, night Kyuubi."_

_" Night kit, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow so rest well." _

……… _Now ……. _

" _Dream flashback "_

" _mommy look what I did" said a three year old Nina. _

" _It's so beautiful darling " said Misaki. After hearing her mother's praise her, she run off to find her loving father and show him her art piece of their garden. But before she could reach her father she heard her mother scream. Know something was wrong she raised to find her father before any thing worse happen to her. _

_After a few turn she found her father in his study. She opened the his door without knocking. " Daddy, come quick I just heard mommy scream, she's in danger". Atsuko once hearing that his beloved wife was in danger he and Nina run to Misaki. When they reached her they found Orochimaru there holding a kunai to Misaki's neck. " Ku ku ku ku why, if it isn't sweet little Nina. I was just asking your mommy to tell me where you where." he said. _

_Nina looked at him with fearful eyes. She was a feared that if she did any thing he would hurt her mommy. " why do you want my daughter" asked Atsuko. _

" _why to make her into my next vessel of course" was Orochimaru. That was all Atsuko need to hear before he formed a series of hand signs and formed a huge fire ball and aimed it at him, while his clone got his wife out of the way. The fireball hit head on._

" _This isn't over, I will return" and with that her was gone. _

" _Are you ok Misaki." _

" _Yes Atsuko, I'm fine I was more worried about Nina then myself."_

" _mommy are you ok , he didn't hurt you did he ?"_

" _No honey he didn't hurt me" said Misaki as she tried to cam Nina and herself. But Nina didn't believe her. _

_Xxxx End of Dream flashback Xxxxxxxx _

_Nina woke with a sweat running down her forehead. She hadn't had that dream since she was ten years old. She got up and went to take a shower and then go train for a while. _

_After her shower she head to her private dojo to train. After eight hours of non stop train she head back in to the estate to get some breakfasts and to see if ero-sana was up yet. When she walked into the kitchen ero - sana was already there making breakfasts. _

" _Hello ero-sana " _

"_Oh so your up ,well come and have some breakfasts." _

" _are you going to go see baa-chan today" _

" _yes and after you and me are going to train so you can get used to your body again alright." _

" _Alright then I'll see you later " and with that Nina finished her plate of food and headed out ._


	7. auther's note

Naruto " you're a girl "

A/N - sorry for not update but there have been many thing that have happen that I haven't had time ……. Anyways I have a question for you guys Do you still want me to continue with the story …. I have a poll setup .. Just go to my profile and vote ….. And sorry again for not updating


End file.
